meilunfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiao-Wáng Pinepaw
A Tamed Flame Xiao-Wáng grew up a daughter of the Pinepaw family in Kun-Lai, and with such heritage came responsibility, duty and tradition. It was a hard paw that taught her everything she knew, and it forced her to give up many things in the favor of what would be right, so to speak. What would be right, at least in her case, would be the path of a tailor – fully understood in the four ways of Pandaren silk-craft. Her mother was a tailor, her mother's mother was a tailor and so it was she would be a tailor. She knew she had to do it, no matter what; the Pinepaw family's elders were not to be taken lightly – however, within the young Pandaren raged a rebellious fire, and best you believe she would do her best to make it a difficult process to teach her anything. In her earlier years, her disruptive methods came with escapes to Binan Village. Either to lose herself in library books that levitated her away from trivial reality and into wondrous realms, or to spend time with this one humorous village-idiot she had met at a festival. As she left her teens behind her and ventured into her twenties, Xiao-Wáng gradually stopped going to the library and accidentally ended up falling love with the idiot. Whoops. Lang the dumb, yet inherently endearing man, had unbeknownst gotten the better of her – and she hadn't noticed till it was too late. His house, originally a refuge, became a home. With time, beloved became betrothed. Their lives carried on, and with them all the troubles a civilian couple might encounter followed – many of which reminded her why she had been shackled to the tailor's path. At the end of the day, the elders just looked out for their own, and she had been no different. Periods of disastrous economics had convinced her to appreciate the work she had been given. For sustaining her, her husband... and the children, they were to have, one day. Mother Bear One day arrived. Their first cub, a girl; she was Xiao-Wáng's fire given birth. Rebellious ever since she could crawl. Mischevious, happy and just a little too brave – in fact, she was a mouthful big enough it even reflected in the name they chose for her. Her name would be Méi-Lun, which would translate into ”without order,” or ”without moral” - both of which seemed to fit quite perfectly, for the little troublemaker. Their second cub, a son, had his father's calm nature and his mother's intellect combined – his name would be Han-Ji. Named after his father's father, Han-Jo, who embodied the simple yet wise ideals of Pandaren, down to the very last left-overs. Relaxed, collected and easier to handle, Han-Ji earned positive attention with ease. On the other paw, they had Méi-Lun, who was quick to steal negative reaction. This, predictably, became an issue. Xiao-Wáng and Lang could not raise Méi-Lun, and as the girl grew, so did her mother's frustrations with her. At the same time, the little rebel was always in the shadow cast by Han-Ji's agreeable nature. Often, Xiao-Wáng lost her temper and punished her oldest cub with the same harshness she met as a child. Her heart fell, when she saw how Méi-Lun deviated from her because of it. But she was stubborn, and kept at it – eventually she would quell her fire, as had her own been quelled when she was but a foolish child herself. Or so she was convinced, until the day the ten year old cub sat sail on a makeshift raft, floating out to sea and away from Binan Village, and a family that she regarded with spite. The inextinguishable flame had disappeared into the thick walls of mists hiding the horizon, surrounded by water that would eat at her till she was but ashes - Méi-Lun was gone.